five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Springtrap's: Reimagined
Five Nights at Springtrap's: Reimagined is a FNaF fan game created by CLAGames. It was not only created to celebrate the creator's 3rd anniversary on the wiki, but also as the third of five "Birthday Presents" made in the days leading up to the creator's birthday. It is also a remaster of one of the creator's oldest games, Five Nights at Springtrap's. It features 15 enemies and 2 separate endings. Official Synopsis "After Fazbear's Fright burned to the ground, the items at the public auction were bought by a group of people, who then opened a new pizzeria, Springtrap's Pizza Parlor. Six months later, you are the security guard there at night. At day, it's a fun-filled place of joy! But at night, it's a different story..." This was the synopsis of the original Five Nights at Springtrap's. It's been almost two years since this game was first created, and it's finally time to relive the experience once more. In this complete and utter remaster of the original FNaS, created to commemorate Caelywobbles234's 3rd anniversary on FNaF Fanon Wiki, face off against friends new and old and defend yourselves from them using gameplay mechanics and defenses new and old. Find secrets and uncover the reimagined truth behind Springtrap's Pizza Parlor in Five Nights at Springtrap's: Reimagined. Gameplay Coming soon! ;) Animatronics Springtrap v2 Resembles William Afton from FFPS, except fixed and with no corpse inside him. Wears a small fedora, carries a microphone and cane around with him and is the lead singer during the day. Is a Super Springlock animatronic. Behaviour Starts on the Performance Stage and will make his way towards your office. Will enter via the front door. If the "Intruder Alert" sign above the door lights up and begins flashing, take the taser from its charging pod on your desk and use it to scare him away. Unlike other animatronics who enter via the front door, you do not need to aim with the taser; Springtrap v2 will not appear standing at the door, so it is impossible to aim directly at him. Just tasing anywhere should shoo him off, even if it doesn't hit him. You can also use the backup front door lasers to prevent him from entering, but remember that it does drain generator power rapidly, unlike the other door lasers which do not drain power. Becomes active: Week One, Night Two Springpop Resembles Springtrap v2, except her body shape is much more feminine. She also wears a pink bow on her head and a necklace, has large eyelashes and her suit colour is slightly brighter than Springtrap v2's. She is the dancer/backup singer during the day, and also carries a microphone. Is a Super Springlock animatronic. Behaviour Starts on the Performance Stage and will make her way towards your office. Will enter via the left and right doors. If she appears in either of the door lights, use the door lasers to prevent her from entering. However, remember that the door lasers do produce a lot of heat, so can attract other nearby animatronics. She is the most active animatronic in the game, though her behaviour is very simple. Becomes active: Week One, Night One Fredbear v2 A completely revamped version of Fredbear. He still dons the purple tophat and bowtie and carries the microphone around with him, but now wears a full glittery, rich purple suit and black, shiny shoes. He hosts Fredbear's Arcade, standing on his small podium, and will occasionally walk around to watch kids playing arcade games, challenging them to a game if he thinks they are good enough. Is a Super Springlock animatronic. Behaviour Starts in Fredbear's Arcade atop his small podium and will make his way towards your office. Will enter via the window behind you. Once he makes it to the window, he will begin banging on the window aggressively, making your Glass Vulnerability meter on your security panel drain. If it reaches zero, the window will smash open and Fredbear v2 will kill you. You must hold down the "Reinforce" button beside the Glass Vulnerability meter and "struggle" against him until he gives up and leaves. Activating the window shield will not work on him, as he will simply keep banging on it until it malfunctions and re-opens, allowing him to bang on the window glass again. Becomes active: Week One, Night Four Captain Foxy The employees of Springtrap's Pizza Parlor bought the Foxy head from the Fazbear's Fright public auction and used it to build a new animatronic: Captain Foxy. He now looks a lot more like a realistic pirate, still wearing the eyepatch and hook, but now having a pirate's hat and uniform plus a pegleg and a small animatronic parrot on his shoulder named Polly the Parrot which wears a tiny eyepatch. Behaviour Captain Foxy's behaviour is quite complicated. He starts in Pirate's Playground on his giant pirate ship and will make his way towards your office. Eventually, he will begin charging down either the left or right side of the Main Corridor. Listen out for his running footsteps to tell which side he is on or wait for him to place his hook around either door, then activate the lasers for that door. No matter what side he came from, he will then run around the curve in the Main Corridor towards the front door and attempt to enter from there instead. Wait to see which side of the door Polly peeks out from, as Captain Foxy may trick you and run to the other side of the door. Then take your taser from its charging pod, aim it at Polly and use it to scare him away for good. Becomes active: Week One, Night Three Shipmate Sparky A conceptual animatronic from the FNaF1 pizzeria which never saw the light of day, now finally revived by SPP. Shipmate Sparky is an animatronic dog wearing a pirate's uniform and eyepatch (on the opposite eye from Captain Foxy) and wielding a sword shaped like a bone. Behaviour Shipmate Sparky will start in Pirate's Playground alongside Captain Foxy on the giant pirate ship, and won't attack you directly, but will rather do so via the cameras. Shipmate Sparky will attempt to hide at the edges of camera views, so keep track of him. If you see him on a camera, pan it to the opposing side of the room until you hear a shuffling noise, indicating he has moved into view. This is your cue to pan back and scare him away using the button labelled "Dog Whistle". If you don't do this, he will jumpscare you through the camera system the next time you view that camera and disable it for one in-game hour.Category:Games Category:Caely's Stuff